Summer To Remember
by Wield
Summary: Summer Trip After Graduation. Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron , And Hermione's Two Cousins go to the States and live life with a bit of Magic in Hand. Hermione Learns that Her Past And Her Present Begin to Clash. HGBZ
1. Graduation Day

Author's Note: Okay so I'm in Ireland right now, on vacation, and well I've been writing all summer, since all I've been doing all summer is travelling, I haven't had much time, so this right now will be all I can offer, I know it might not be the greatest, hey it might be kind of crappy but I haven't put anything up for a long time, so I mean recently I've been writing regular stories that have been nonfan, stuff, just creations. And that takes my time but I have a notebook full of fan fictions and I just need to type it up and then maybe set it up online but yeah other than that I haven't. Its only chapter one, it might be a bit short, but it's not only a one shot so just bare with me. Hopefully I'll finish this without the terror of a writer's block. So comment it please.

Disclaimer: true ideas. Basic thoughts. Other than that Thank J.K Rowling.

Rating: 'T' For Teen/ PG-13

Pairing: Hermione/Blaise and other pairings...

Genre: Comedy/Angst/Romance (so far as my thoughts)

Chapter One: Graduation Party

Finally the 7th Year of Hogwarts had come to an end. Hermione knew she'd miss this place so much, but there was so much ahead. Her dear friends sat around the table in Three Broomsticks and laughter overfilled the room. Harry put his arm around her and said "We've all have to hang out this summer." She nodded in response "We really must. How about we go on a trip, I mean since we're all allowed to use our magic outside of Hogwarts finally." Ron looks towards Ginny who gruffly hunches over the table. "Oh sorry Gin, Well most of us at least." Hermione shrugs. Harry nods toward her to tell her its okay. She smiles meekly in return. The four talk about it all through the night until they had to leave because it had gotten so late they needed to close.

The four of them walked around the town until they walked back towards Hogwarts. It had been the day for all the 7th years to celebrate, so coming in late, wasn't truly much of a surprise to a lot of their friends huddled up in the common room when they entered the portrait. "Hey what are you all doing down in here?" Ron says as he sees the group of people blocking their way. "Nothing really, saying goodbye. It's our last night here after all," says Lavender looking sadly into Seamus' eyes. "Yeah, McGonagall even said that since our year, like has been through a lot over the seven years attending Hogwarts, that she'd even lift the rule of student to each house must stay in their house and aren't allowed in others," Dean says outstretched on the arm chair. "What's the curfew?" Harry asks anxiously. "Well, I Believe We needs to be in bed by 4 AM the latest. Cause we all still have to catch our train tomorrow." Says Lavender Giggling as Pavarti gossips with her best.

Hermione walks back out the portrait once Harry settled down by the fire playing a traditional game of Wizard's Chess with Ron. She walks down till she reached the Dungeons. She knocked on the Portrait, Draco Malfoy opens it from the inside, "Who's… Oh, Granger What Are you doing here?" he says sternly. "Where's Madison and Justin." She says walking past him. He rolls his eyes but follows her back inside. "They're upstairs with Blaise," "Why aren't you up there too?" she says curiously eying him from the corner of her eye. "I was, but I went down here to get my planner book, then you came knocking." He says raising his eyebrow. He leads her up the stairs into the boys' dormitory. Madison leaps off of her brothers bed and screams "Hermione, So Decided to make any plans this summer?" as she rushes to hug her dear cousin. "Well, Yes I have actually. And I want you to come with me; we're going to go around the states, during summer break, all of us, Harry Ron, Ginny and Me. And I want you to come, You and Justin, both, because it'll be loads of fun stuff because we can officially use magic outside of Hogwarts Grounds," Hermione says in a rush. Draco smirks towards Blaise and says "But what about us?" pouting his lip. Jokingly. Hermione looks at him without thinking, "you guys can come too." Shocked by what she said, she looks toward Madison, who smiles back sympathetically. "That sounds nice, but you know the boys have to get along, RIGHT Drake?" "God you remind me of my mum sometimes Madison, you really do," "And then other times I remind you of Parkinson. Your Just Lucky her parents transferred to Chile. You'd be her slave," "She wouldn't think of it that way." He says sarcastically. "But I'll behave if they do." He says smirking once more. "Only if they do." Hermione rolls her eyes, and hugs Madison once more, kisses Justin on the cheek and walks out. The two of them follow her with their eyes as she walks out of the dorm.

Justin and Madison were Hermione's cousin, Hermione had found out she had two cousins, from America who'd be graciously gifted like her with the powers of witchcraft and wizardry.

They attended school in the states until two years where their mother sent them to live with their only other relative young with powers of magic, being Hermione Granger. Her parents, without a second thought took them and treated them like their own children, knowing that their mother would want them to do so. Draco laid down on his bed and Madison walked over to him and sat down beside him "You know acting so gloomy on the last day we'll be here isn't very bright of you Drake." She looks up towards his face he turns and presses his lips against her forehead "It's not going to be the last time we'll be together though." "I know, of course it won't, but you promise you'll behave with the lot of them right? I mean I know I don't truly fancy her friends, but she's like my best friend I've ever had. And I respect them if they're good to her." Draco nods and puts his arm around her. Justin eyes his younger sister. Even though Justin and Madison were twins, he was always known as the older one, he eyes them suspiciously as he says "Blaise, you sure your coming with us, right? I mean if you're not with me, then I'll probably kill Drake, for trying to do god knows what with my sister." "Yeah, whatever, I'm going with you; don't want to miss any fight that breaks out with the two of you. Who'd want to miss that?" Blaise gets up and walks out of the portrait.

As He walks around the dungeons, he sees Hermione walking around, he jogs to catch up with her, "Hey, thought you'd be back with your little friends in the Gryffindor tower and out of the cold dark scary dungeons." He says jokingly but she didn't find it funny. "Felt like walking," she said simply. "Oh, I could leave you to that if you'd like," "That's alright, its kind of boring walking alone anyhow." "I Suppose It is," they walked together till they realized they had walked all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower. "Oh, Uh? Do you want to come in?" she says curiously with a sheepish smile. He smiles and shrugs his arms "Why not," they go inside and sat down near the fire. Ron eyes them suspiciously as the two talk in the corner near the fire. "So why you so anxious to leave England, I mean wouldn't you want to just stay home for a while?" "Well. Not really. I mean it's like this, I always go to my summer home, my parents are always with me, but I want something new, I want to be with all of my friends this summer. And not just the friends I grew up with over each summer, but the one's I don't see over every summer, you guys, too." "You consider me your friend? I'm shocked" he leans back dramatically. She chuckles and says "Well of course, I think you were the only person who's truly stood up for me to drake that night, and that's just well, that would make you my friend." "Well, drake might be my best friend but when he's wrong he's wrong."

Ron stood up and walked over to Harry whom was talking to someone about what Wizarding College they'd apply for, "Harry, since when were Hermione and Blaise all comfy cosy in the corner?" "I don't know?" "Well, I don't like it Harry, not one bit, the next thing we know he'll be leading her to his bed." "Or maybe she'll be leading him to hers…." Harry says looking at the couple, whom began walking up towards the Girl's Dormitory. "Bloody Hell," "Oh Leave her be, it's your fault. You broke up with her, and you know that." "Whatever Harry, He'll just use her, and leave her and make her heart broken, and we'll have to pick up the pieces." "Like you did to her?" "Whatever Harry," Ron sits over by himself with his arms folded over tightly. Harry shakes his head and ignores him.

Hermione and Blaise walk upstairs to the Girls Dormitory, "So… this is what I wanted to give you, for Graduation," he says as he reaches in his robe and pulled out a box wrapped in green wrapping paper. "You got me a gift?" "Well Yeah, I mean you did become the Head Girl, and I did have to deal with you all year," he laughs "No, I mean not that it was a bad thing," she raises her eye brow, " But I thought , since I got to know you a lot this year that , well I thought you'd like it." She took the box from his slender hands, and opened the paper, and opened the box, inside was a light gold chain with the slytherin pendant on it with the snake's eye gleaming green. "It changes colour, the gem, its like a mood ring, but it's different, you'll see" he smiles, and she gives him a hug. "Thanks, its beautiful," "Mhm.." she blushes deeply and then he helps her put it on, she mumbles that the gift she bought him was back at home, since she got her parent's to buy it from the Muggle World, she quickly walks out and goes back downstairs once Ginny starts calling for her, he looks at the door she left open slightly. 'everyone down there, doesn't know who I am truly, only four people in this whole school think they know me, and only one of them truly does. I think it's her.' He thinks to himself as he walks back down after she began talking to Ginny happily. He smiles as she smiles at him and he walks over to her. He slides his arm around her waist and she doesn't object. She seemed to press herself a bit closer, as if she felt safe. "How cute the Head boy and girl, together?" Ginny says and the two look at each other, uncertain at first but then they both realized she was right, Blaise nods firstly and Hermione grasps his hand as Ginny giggles at his boyish charm.

Ron was fuming. He gets up and hits Harry on his back for attention. "Look at that, Look AT Them." Harry turns his head in the direction of the couple. "So What? She seems happy, she deserves to be happy," "No, Harry He's going to hurt her, he's SLYTHERIN, he's no good." "I do seem to remember that Slytherins are her friends, more so than ours and that they're in her blood." "Oh Whatever Harry, she's a slytherin now?" Harry looks at his feet." "She's still in this Common Room, in this HOUSE, every night," "So what? She's Friends with More Slytherins, then anyone now," "Fine, I Hope he does hurt her," "I don't think he will." "You Wait, He Will." He says abruptly as he walks up to the Boys Dormitory.

Justin walked outside around the lake with his sister. "This summer, I don't feel like it will end as great as anyone hopes." Madison puts her finger over his lips to stop him from talking "you and I know that, but no one else must." He nods and leans up against a tree. "Maybe it will, Maybe We're Wrong." "I Somehow Doubt That Justin,"

Author's Note: Okay So that's the End of Chapter One, Please tell me what you thought by leaving me a comment,

If You Want to Directly talk to me try by contacting me through looking in my profile for Always Up For a Conversation.


	2. New York Girls

Author's Note: Okay, so this is the second chapter of my story, and I'm writing this Author's Note before I Posted the First Chapter so I'm just saying I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE TITLE IS. Ha-ha, so whatever title I have posted up has been thought of after the first two chapters. Anyway, if people have already commented me, then thank you to them, if you've read my first chapter already thank you too. So I don't know how long this chapter will take to finish, and it keeps depressing me how short this seems to end up, for viewing in Internet Layout. Whatever so this is my incredibly long comment, prepare for them in the beginning of each chapter, I have a lot to say. Not that I ever don't but yeah, so right now I'm still in Ireland, and hopefully by the time I finish this chapter I will still be there, because I have about 5 days to start and finish this chapter. Truly, because I'll be going home after 2 Days in Dublin, my plane is Friday the 25th of August, and I Truly wished that I could have gone to this concert back home. But it was two days before I even get back in the states /3 so sad it is. But I know you don't need to hear about my sorrows. So on with this show lets get it on the road.

Disclaimer: true ideas. Basic thoughts. Other than that Thank J.K Rowling.

Rating: 'T' For Teen/ PG-13

Pairing: Hermione & Blaise … so far.

Genre: Comedy/Angst/Romance

In The Previous Chapter:

"Fine, I Hope he does hurt her," "I don't think he will." "You Wait, He Will." He says abruptly as he walks up to the Boys Dormitory.

Justin walked outside around the lake with his sister. "This summer, I don't feel like it will end as great as anyone hopes." Madison puts her finger over his lips to stop him from talking "you and I know that, but no one else must." He nods and leans up against a tree. "Maybe it will, Maybe We're Wrong." "I Somehow Doubt That Justin,"

Chapter Two: New York Girls.

The eight arrived in two cars, at the airport on Monday morning. Justin parks his car next to Blaise's car. "So tell me again why we couldn't just apparate," Draco mumbles as he gets out of the car, "Because It will be fun watching you squirm, and well, Ginny doesn't have her licence to apparate, yet." Hermione says eying Draco. "Fine, Whatever, it will just take us twice a long to get there," "its vacation and we have like what? A month or Two, the Whole SUMMER, Don't worry we won't miss anything." Madison says getting out of the front seat." "Fine," Draco pouts, Madison kisses his cheek, "you can sit next to me if it makes you feel any better." He raises his eyebrow and chases her around the car, laughing. Justin glares, "we'll be late if you guys keep fooling around." He opens the trunk and pulls out their bags.

Hermione walks over to Blaise, "Thanks for driving them," she says as she hugs him, He touches her face and looks down into her eyes, "It was no problem, you ready?" "I've been waiting forever," they all walked into the airport and checked in and they were sitting waiting for their flight when Ron's stomach grumbles angrily. "Hungry, Eh?" Ginny says as she sits on the top of the chair looking down at her brother, "No, I'm Not Hungry My Stomachs' Growling because it wants to scare you away, god what are you stupid Ginny?" "Oh Just Shut up Ron" Hermione says glaring at him. "Maybe You Should Just Go Home," Ginny says angrily. "Maybe I Will," Ron storms off. Harry and Hermione look at each other wearingly "Whatever, Maybe he should go home, he won't help us out any, and he'll just drag us down." Harry says kicking the chair in front of him getting the Lady to glare at him unappreciatively, he mumbles an apology and scratches his head.

The plane started to board and Ron was no where in sight.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione says grabbing her bags, "They're going to board us next, if he's not here, they'll leave without him." Harry points to Ron walking closer, "Ron, What's wrong with you! They're boarding us now! Where did you go?" Hermione's Outburst was well earned and everyone knew it, but obviously Ron didn't think so, "Well MAYBE, if you weren't such a bossy bitch, then maybe I wouldn't have walked away in the first place, or cheated on you with Luna." Tears struck Hermione at full force, but she urged herself to hold them back. Ginny hugs her and glares at Ron. "You're so selfish, Ron. Just Go Away, You're an asshole."

Ron walks a bit closer to them and Blaise pushes him backwards. "You know what Weasley, I put up with you because of Hermione." Ron pushes back angrily. "What are you planning on doing about it Zabini?" he pushes Blaise back again, Blaise shakes his head and looks toward Hermione, tears were streaming down her face, but she looked at him steadily and nodded, as if in approval. Blaise draws his fist back and punches him dead in the eye. "That's what, Why Don't You stop wasting our time, and go the hell home." Ron clutched his eye as Harry walks to his side. "You are going to help me right Harry?" He says looking towards his best friend for help. Harry shakes his head as he walks over to Hermione. "Ron, you need to leave, just go into the bathroom and apparate home. You are just not helping anyone here." He says as he puts his arm around Hermione. Ron cringes at Harry's words and turns around, grabs his bag and walks away. Justin and Madison exchange looks.

As they board the plane Justin whispers to Madison, "Well, that went nice, maybe things will clear up now" "doubt it, but it's nice to hope,"

"How long is this flight?" Ginny mumbles into her pillow

"About as long as it takes to milk a bull." Harry says sarcastically

"Oh wait how long does that take?" she questions. Harry rolls his eyes and puts the headphones over his ears.

"Hermione, how long does it take to Milk a Bull?" Ginny says leaning over the back of her seat to look at Hermione whom was fast asleep in Blaise's arms. Blaise looks up at her and raises his eyebrow,

"Weasley, you can't."

"You can't what?"

"Milk a Bull."

"Oh. Why Not?"

"It's a He. That's why."

"Oh." She turns around and hits Harry with the pillow. He laughs and closes his eyes.

Madison watches Blaise kiss the top of Hermione's head when the food cart came by, she woke up slowly and then shook her head from not being hungry, and he shrugs the stewardess and mutters an apology. She nods and keeps pushing the cart. Madison looks to her brother, Justin gives her this questioning look, she shakes her head, "It's nothing, it's just I feel as if, Ron didn't leave, like I have this feeling we'll see him again this summer," she says with this uncertain tone, "I know what you mean I feel it too, I can feel as if he's following, and that something will happen, that we might have been happy that he left, but it's never that easy to get rid of a problem," "Yeah, well I suggest we sleep, so we have enough energy to take him down if he tries anything." "If He tries anything that is, but if he doesn't what could he want," "Who knows, besides him, no one in the world,"

It didn't seem like that long of a plane ride once it was over, they all stretched and grabbed their bags and walked off the plane, after checking into immigration and other things they set off to kill their hunger, they walked into McDonalds and they all squeezed into a booth and Hermione and Ginny took their orders. They nod as they walk away to the food counter. Ginny looks at Hermione, "Look Hermione, I'm so sorry about my brother," "It's alright Ginny, it wasn't you and I should've known that he'd shove it in my face some day, he wasn't who I thought he was." "I don't think he's who anyone thought he was. He's changed Hermione. Really Changed, I don't even know why" Ginny says sadly, Hermione nods sympathetically.

Draco strides over to them, as their saviour, to bring the trays back to the table, Ginny struggles to hold her laughter as Hermione dramatically threw her head back and said "Oh My HERO, I thought that we'd be stuck here trying to carry the four trays forever, LUCKILY, we had YOU to help us from the disaster!" Draco smirked and said "Anything for You My Lady. The Knight in Shining Armour is Always Ready to Rescue a Damsel stuck holding too Many French Fries." After finishing his heroic act, they took the booth next to the rest of them and ate quickly.

They stood outside the airport bags in hand waiting for the bus to come; their first stop was the hotel. It took them a good 6 hours just to get to New York, so they were going to spend their first month happily here. Madison throws her bag to the ground "DOESN'T THIS BUS EVER COME ON TIME?" she says outraged with the trouble of waiting for, 10 minutes. Hermione kicks the pole. "Damn ten minutes, the bus must be broken," "Oh Hermione, Gosh, fine, whatever I'll just be quiet," "Thank you." She sticks her tongue out at her. "Very mature of you." "Like you my dearest could do any better." The bus finally arrived, they clambered onto it and shoved their bags in front of them as they piled into the bus, and it was amazingly smaller than expected. The bus seemed to drive forever, they fooled around and received disapproving looks from other passengers and angry shouts from the driver, but finally they reached it, a large complex. They got out slowly, exhausted from waiting they looked at the complex in front of them. "This is it?" Blaise says looking down at the paper in Hermione's hands, "Well Yeah, This is it, It was my parent's summer home, I went here every summer," she says walking down the road past houses that looked completely alike. Until a girl walking the opposite way screeched and came running towards her, "You never told me you were coming here this summer, Lynne!" the girl says grabbing Hermione into a hug. Hermione hugs back "I Know Sorry Laney, These are my friends: Harry, Ginny, Blaise, and Draco, and these are my cousins, you remember them right? Justin and Madison, they came with me last summer," "Oh Yeah, I remember you two," they nod in return, "Lynne?" Blaise asks Justin, Justin shrugs and says "Middle Name, Mia uses it, her parent's call her Mia or Lynne," "Oh," "Yeah so don't worry about it," Madison says patting Blaise on his back.

Hermione and Laney walked in front of everyone talking about how their school year went, turned out Laney was lucky to have Hermione, there weren't too many girls in the complex over the years, and her parent's introduced her to Hermione when she was 8 because that's when the Grangers bought the apartment three houses down. Laney helped carry the luggage up the stairs into the house, and said to Hermione as she made way for the door, "You're going to take them around I assume." "Yeah Lan," "Just call me when you go clubbing," she winks suggestively, Hermione laughs and nods, "I always do,"

As everyone settled down for a quick nap, Hermione and Madison assigned rooms, it began to get a bit darker, the set out their plans for when they woke up, They all needed to use a few enlargement spells to make the rooms a bit bigger, but in the end they were pretty happy with it. Hermione found Blaise and pulled him into the kitchen, she reached into her bag, and pulled out a gift bag with light green stuffing paper falling out, "For you," she says handing him the bag, "Thanks," He says as he pulls out a book, he flips the first page open, it was blank, "Its so you can put in all your thoughts, or songs, poetry something that will make you feel better if you're angry, or sad, anything it will just be there for you, like me." She says and he puts the book on the counter and pulls her face to his and kisses her deeply. "Thank you, I Love it, I Love You." He says so slowly as he looks into her eyes forever searching. She smiles slightly and hugs him " I'm glad you love it," she yawns and pulls him into the living room, they layout on the couch and she drifts asleep in his arms, he stares at her, her eyes closed her hair sprawled across her face, she looked so cherubic to him. He really did mean it when he said he loved her, and he didn't know why he didn't realize it before.

Author's Note: Oh My God, I finished the SECOND CHAPTER in ONE DAY. HAHA. THAT'S AMAZING. Well I'm trying to think of what I will do for the next chapter, I keep moving things around and deleting things and editing them, but I don't know hopefully I won't do something that messes up the whole story that will be very depressing to see, I always do that, and it gives me writers block so I'll take it slowly, very slowly, I'll write down what I want to put in my chapters on a piece of paper and hopefully that will be my guide lines and hopefully I will follow them for once. I know this chapter was short, and I know I try to space it out a bit but yeah sorry if you don't like my typing style, and sorry if you think I have a lot of grammatical errors, I know I have them, but it works out for me the way I need it to sometimes, but once again please leave me comments, so tell me what you think so far, give me your ideas what should I do? What do you think would sound good? I'm always up for it,

(I will put this at the end of each chapter,)

If You Want to Directly talk to me try by contacting me through looking in my profile for Always Up For a Conversation.


	3. Fourth Drink Instinct

Author's Note: A New Day a New Chapter, Amazingly I tried posting my stories after I finished the first two chapters and hell no, it doesn't want to work. So whatever to that and now I'm just writing chapter three! Today was fun, it made me realize how mature I can be, I mean like, I was singing Come on Vamonos every body lets go , come on lets get to it I know that we can do it, I've been singing that a lot this summer but whatev's. So I'm still in Ireland. Writing is my passion along with music, so I might end up making a song-fic chapter, I tend to do that a lot, I don't know I just adore songs so much, I have a list of all these one shot song fictions I need to make, so maybe I'll be writing a lot more once I'm back in school, who knows only me, not even really. Whatever so I really miss my friends, and I think about them a lot so this takes my mind off of being homesick I've barely been home this summer, just for a week, its kind of depressing, but anyway I'm going to get down to the business and write up chapter three, who knows how long this will take, lets all hope not too long. I'd like to get it posted up soon too, I hope this works. And just to point out, these author notes' seem to be a bit off topic but haha. Who cares, not me. I don't I just feel like saying it. But you can ignore them and just go down to story part and read that but then how will you know what was going through my mind while I wrote this? Whatever so

Away We Go…

Disclaimer: true ideas. Basic thoughts. Other than that Thank J.K Rowling.

Rating: 'T' For Teen/ PG-13

Pairing: You'll have to read to find out. :)!

Genre: Comedy/Angst/Romance

In the Previous Chapter:

"You're going to take them around I assume." "Yeah Lan," "Just call me when you go clubbing," she winks suggestively, Hermione laughs and nods, "I always do,"

As everyone settled down for a quick nap, Hermione and Madison assigned rooms, it began to get a bit darker, the set out their plans for when they woke up, They all needed to use a few enlargement spells to make the rooms a bit bigger, but in the end they were pretty happy with it. Hermione found Blaise and pulled him into the kitchen, she reached into her bag, and pulled out a gift bag with light green stuffing paper falling out, "For you," she says handing him the bag, "Thanks," He says as he pulls out a book, he flips the first page open, it was blank, "Its so you can put in all your thoughts, or songs, poetry something that will make you feel better if you're angry, or sad, anything it will just be there for you, like me." She says and he puts the book on the counter and pulls her face to his and kisses her deeply. "Thank you, I Love it, I Love You." He says so slowly as he looks into her eyes forever searching. She smiles slightly and hugs him " I'm glad you love it," she yawns and pulls him into the living room, they layout on the couch and she drifts asleep in his arms, he stares at her, her eyes closed her hair sprawled across her face, she looked so cherubic to him. He really did mean it when he said he loved her, and he didn't know why he didn't realize it before.

Chapter Four: Fourth Drink Instinct

Madison shot up with her alarm clock ringing in her ear. "I didn't set that…" she says to herself muttering under her breath as she throws it against the closet. "You're right, you didn't I did." Justin says glaring at her, "Oh, wait what time is it," Justin looks to the clock lying on the ground; he looks at her impatiently, and then looks at his watch. "6:35 PM, We're all up, most of us, just not you or Potter," "Oh well, then I'm going back to sleep," she says shoving her head under her pillow, "Fine, Mad, We'll just leave you here while we go to the diner and then the bar," he says walking over to the door, "I mean why would you want to go clubbing the first night back in the states," he says once more his voice travelling out the door as he shut it. "Fine Justin, I'll get up." She says getting up grumpily, but he was already too far to hear it.

She sighs and pulls her bag onto the bed, she unzips it and starts to open the drawers and shove things in by the clumps of clothing in her hands when Hermione busts through the door rambling through the bedside table drawer, "I Know I Left it in one of these rooms," "Left What?" "The spare key to my car, that's what." "That Pretty Green Mini Cooper Your Parent's bought you last summer?" Hermione nods, "How's all of us going to fit in that thing!" Madison looks at her as if she had three heads, Hermione rolls her eyes, "Hi, My Parents, they leave their summer car, god, Madison must you panic" "Oh, I didn't know, sorry whatever alright," "Why are you doing your unpacking by hand?" "What do you mean?" "We can use magic outside of school, now you know." "Oh Yeah that's right." Madison curses under her breath as she digs back in her bag for her wand. She mutters a few charms to set everything back perfectly, sighs in relief, "That took forever," "Whatever, Madi," Hermione says walking out of the room shaking her head, "Why does everyone shake their heads at me!" Madison says flinging herself onto her bed.

Hermione swings open the next closest door and walks past Draco, who was looking quite shocked at her, "Knock much?" he says standing in his boxers by the closet, Hermione blinks a few times then realizes he was talking to her, "Oh sorry didn't know anyone was actually in here," "Well that's why people knock," "Well sorry, I'm just looking for my keys," "In this room? Granger, why would they be in here?" "Because I left them in one of the bedside tables, last summer, but I don't remember which room," she says opening the drawer, "Yes! Here they are. Why did I leave them in this room." She looks around the room then blushes, "Oh… that's why." She quickly walks out of the room before Draco could as her any questions, he raises his eye brow and turns back to the closet to pull out something to wear, that girl she's something he says as he puts on a green shirt and ripped jeans.

Hermione walks back into her room and shuts the door quietly; she walks over towards her bathroom and strips off her clothes into a huge pile as she quickly jumps into the shower. She gets out of the shower and wraps the bright green towel that matched the bathroom interior snug around her, there was a small knock on the door to her bedroom, she turns off the light to the bathroom and walks out of the room shutting it behind her, she swiftly crosses her room and opens the door, it was Draco. He looks at her standing in front of him wearing the towel he eyes her up and down, she blushes furiously, "What do you want Drake?" "I wanted to ask you for…Uh… I Forget Now, Thanks Anyway Granger." He says turning around walking back into his room.

Draco closes the door and leans up against it shutting his eyes, 'doesn't granger know to wear clothes, when she opens a door, Christ sake, Blaise is a lucky guy, tell you that much.' he thinks to himself as he grabs his wand and shoves it into his pocket, along with his cell phone, his mother said she'd call after the plane landed, she didn't though, so he thought he might as well call her a bit later to check in on her, he didn't really want to leave his mother with his father, it wasn't truly the best idea, but he knew she could survive, hopefully.

Hermione looks at the door cautiously, then locks it behind her, she rummages through her drawers and pulls out a bright light blue polo, she straightens her hair she got cut a week before they left home and puts in her bright green headband, she goes and pulls up some tights and puts on a pair of tight jeans with ripped knees. She slips on her slip-ons that were light blue with green polka dots that made her whole outfit match perfectly. She smiles at the image in the mirror and she puts on some electric blue eye shadow and a shimmering lip gloss. She looked damn good if you asked her; she laughs and turns around reaching for her studded belt. She grabs her purse and leaves the room in a quick paced stride. This summer was going to be fun; she was going to make sure of it.

All eyes were on Hermione as she walked down the stairs into the living room. She looked at everyone looking at her, "Who are you and what did you do with Hermione?" Harry says as Ginny turns around and gasps. "My god Hermione you look, well great." She says partly lost for words, Hermione laughs and sits down on Blaise's lap who just looks at her in shock. "Summer wardrobe, I'm surprised Madison and Justin didn't tell you," she says looking at her two cousins whom miraculously had the most angelic smiles in the world plastered across their faces. "You guys are hungry, right? So let's go to the diner,"

(Author's Note: This makes me cry, I had eleven pages. ELEVEN PAGES. I had it all finished I was typing the author's note, I was finished with IT. And then I clicked save, and then I went to change the page layout so I clicked no, instead of cancel. NO. I CLICKED NO, AND IT WAS ALL GONE. ALL OF IT. ALL ELEVEN PAGES. I'm going to CRY. Hopefully my fingers won't break off so I can re-write this as closely as I had it a heads up, 11 pages is like 3 times as long as what I have now. : )

Hermione led the way till they reached a small diner with a sign saying Sunshine's Diner, with the 'ns' not blinking along with the rest of the letters. The group cosied themselves into two booths and began to talk about the things they wanted to do this month, when a girl with blonde curly hair in a tight high ponytail and a 60's poodle skirt and white button up shirt comes striding over to them with a bounce in her step. "Hey there, I'm Stephanie and I'll Be Your Waitress for the Evening" she pauses to give them all a sweet smile then continues after making sure that she had their attention. "So the Specials' today are Chicken Noodle Soup and Cheesy Burger with Curly Fries," she pauses once more and gives them all a flawless smile then she takes out her note pad and pink pen with fuzzies on the tip and continues once more, "So what can I get for you?"

"I'll have curly fries and coke," Ginny says to her simply, Ginny looks towards Hermione who was sitting on Blaise's lap whispering in his ear and says, "Hermione you want to share?" Hermione looks at Ginny and nods. The rest of them order their orders, which were pretty much just the special 'Cheesy Burger and French Fries' and Stephanie smiles and says "Alright Guys, I'll be back with your drinks in a moment," she says quickly walking away with a stride, and smile. Harry looks at her then mumbles. "God she seems way too happy to be working here," Hermione slightly glares and says "Well she's just acting. It's her job, I'll be right back," Hermione slides out of the booth and walks over to the counter.

"Excuse me I need to change the order," she says quite quickly. Stephanie comes out from back in the kitchens and goes over to Hermione, who whispers something in her ear, and Stephanie screams. "Oh my god, I totally didn't notice it was you, I mean your hair! It's like oh my god. Wow, where's your parents? Why'd she call you Hermione?" Hermione sighs and laughs. "Well that's great, thanks my parent's stayed home, and this year I brought my friends instead. And Hermione is my first name, Lynne is my middle, they just know to call me by it, I guess" she pauses and looks back at the table, "So how's your parents, your mum still working here? Your dad too?" "Well over course they own the place. And my dads round the back in the kitchens making your food, Liam says he misses his Linny Binny" she finishes with a snort and a short man peaks out from behind the kitchen counter to see what his daughter had been screaming about "Oh Hello Lynne Dear, didn't know you were coming this year, How was your graduation, sorry we missed it, the Mrs' ain't been nothing but busy back home. Liam well he's been bugging the hell out of her, wondering when you'd come back, had to kill him when we said you weren't." "Oh Mr. Cedar, that's alright, my parent's video taped it for you, and made sure I brought it with me, its back in the house, I'll drop it off later today, my parents stayed back, the family business slightly kept them there, but this summer I'm going out with all my friends, but I'll make sure I drop the video off and say hello to Mrs. Cedar it's always great to see her."

The gang ate and then later Mr. Cedar came out from the kitchens and greeted them all happily, he let the meal be free of charge , then he went back to the kitchens saying something along the lines of "teenagers these days." Laughing. Blaise put his arm around Hermione and says "what are we going to do now?" Hermione looks to Stephanie who was taking a break, "Well I know Laney wanted to go clubbing, I mean hey it's our favourite past time. Right?" Stephanie laughs, but nods "So if you guys take my car, and you remember that club I pointed at back down in the town? That's the one, go there. We'll meet you up there later, we just have to pick up Laney and I have to drop something off at Steph's house." Stephanie nods and then Hermione hands Ginny her keys.

Stephanie's car was the same as ever, they went back to Hermione's house and the two walked up the path to Laney's house, they sat there waiting during Laney's 10 Outfit Try-on Till they threatened to leave her behind when she screamed and ran out the door saying they were going to make her late, running to the car in hysteria. Stephanie drives to her house and Hermione gets out. "This will be a minute." Hermione walks and opens the small gate around the house and walks over to the door and rings the bell, as Laney and Stephanie peer out of the car window at her. A Small Boy with massively curly brown hair opens the door wide and screams "LINNY BINNY" as he jumps into her arms, Hermione chuckles as she gives Liam a hug, "Wow Liam how old are you?" "Four and a Half" he says proudly. "You're so tall!" she says laughing. He nods and says "my mommy said I'll be as tall as a sky scraper when I'm older." He smiles and leads Hermione into the living room, a voice comes from the kitchen "Liam, Honey what did I say about letting strangers in the house without telling me," Liam shouts back "But Mommy, Linny Binny snot a stranger," The voice had a face, it was Mrs Cedar, With Light Brown curly Hair cascading down her well aged face, "Oh Hermione Lynne Granger, I didn't know you were coming this year, your parent's said you guys' weren't coming the last time we talked, I'm so sorry we missed your graduation." She says outstretching her hands to pull Hermione into a hug, "It's alright Mrs. Cedar my mum taped it for you since she knew you wanted to see it." "Oh that's great dear, how's Minerva, and Albus alright I hope," she says shuffling across the room to put the tape on the coffee table. "Professor McGonagall didn't tell you? Well she's fine, but Professor Dumbledore died." Mrs. Cedar's mouth slightly was left agape.

"My goodness, my dear sister told me none of that," she says walking back into the kitchen, "I haven't talked to her in a while anyhow, I'll have to give her a call, poor dear, so you're going out with Stephanie correct, as usual?" Hermione nods, "Well, be careful dear." "I will Mrs.Cedar, Got to go anyway," she says walking towards the door, with Liam hot on her trail. She turns around and promises Liam she'd come back tomorrow, he hugs her leg and says Fine and lets Hermione leave reluctantly and stares at her through the screen door as she walks back to his older sister's car. Laney says as Hermione gets in the car, "Well that took forever." Hermione turns to her and glares, "It turned out, your Aunt, Steph she never told your mum that the headmaster was murdered." Stephanie looks at Hermione in shock as she starts the car, "You said he was murdered to my mother?" Hermione shakes her head, "I said he died, that's it" Stephanie nods sadly and starts driving, "You ready for this?" "As I always am." Hermione says getting out of the car. It was going to be a fun night.

They arrived a bit late, no one seemed to notice, since the moment Hermione and them arrived all they said was "Hey" and disappeared into the crowd. The three danced in the middle of the dance floor together, the music flowed through them and they danced on together in the sweaty crowd of hot people. The drinks came and went just as quickly as the songs for Hermione, just all too quickly. Blaise watched her from afar the dance floor was packed, but there she was, in the middle of it all, then a guy caught his eye, with long brown hair shading his eyes and a bright green polo was coming closer to Hermione. Blaise watched from the bar with his drink in hand as the two met on the dance floor, they danced together as if they'd known each other a life time, he put his hand down her waist, and she pulled herself closer, taking up what little space had been given. Blaise watched in jealousy, he wanted to vomit, he wanted to go out into the crowd and hex that boy into oblivion, but he watched from the bar. "Welcome Home," The boy whispered in her ear, as he puts his hands on her face she looks up and he captures her lips with his own. The moment, she'd wish would last forever right then and there, but as soon as she wished it, it was already over, he was no where in sight. Laney and Stephanie were no where in sight. She felt someone's gaze on her, but where?

"You've got to be kidding me," Blaise says downing the rest of his drink in a gulp. "God I'm out of here." Blaise says grabbing his jacket, Draco nods and looks at Blaise leave, Draco knew by now that Blaise would probably go home, get drunk and blast the music into his ears till he passed out, and he knew by now that he'd have to wake Blaise up to drag him to the toilet, but right now that wasn't his worry, Hermione was.

He saw her collapse in the crowd. He couldn't see her anymore, he pushes past the sweaty people dancing together to get to her, she was on her knees clutching her head when he pulls her out of the crowd and brings her over to the table. "God Hermione, What's wrong with you," He says trying to get her to drink some water. She shakes her head, and looks around, "Why did you help me? Why didn't Blaise help me, Where's Blaise?" She says slightly hurt emotionally, Draco scoffs slightly "He left, what's gotten into you Granger? I've never seen you act this way before. I mean you walked in on me in my boxers. You Answered the door in a towel, The clothes your wearing, the dancing, and that that kiss, what's gotten into you?" he says slightly wishing he'd shake her. Hermione looks to the ground, stares at her feet, she was thinking maybe if I stare hard enough then I can burn a hole through them, Nope doesn't work. "He saw it, he saw you kiss that guy, and I don't think I ever saw him feel shittier in his life,"Hermione looks up finally, "Draco, I'm not the same old Hermione "Bookworm" Granger, and I'm Hermione "Lynne" Granger. No one calls me Hermione. This is Who I Am. That, that was Derek, My ex-boyfriend, and we broke up because I had to leave back to England to go back to school, I've been like this since I turned 15, Stephanie, Laney and I, We live like this, but maybe it was a mistake to bring you guys here." She says as she starts to get up to go to the bar, but then Draco says, "I envy Blaise, because of you, I Envy Him." Hermione sits back down, and stares at Draco, whom put his head in his hands,

"I envy him for what he has, and what he has is making him so miserable right now," he says looking into her eyes, his own were glazed was he going to cry?

"Hermione, Lynne whatever you want me to fucking call you, he loves you, he really loves you more than anyone even believed he could, or even would and you're hurting him, but he still loves you. I can tell, and you're going to ruin that?" Draco says finally, and leaves Hermione there at the table, alone to her thoughts and her thoughts alone. Hermione sat in the bar, having her 3rd true drink, having losing all the past ones, every moment she stepped back into the crowd, She drinks it as she slightly feels sorry for herself, selfishly. She goes for her fourth drink and the bartender looks at her wearingly and she argues with him and he just nods and gives her the drink, after that, she didn't argue she just glared at him and played with the ice in her last glass.

The bar was going to close when she finally left, she was pretty much the only one left there, her friends had left at least three hours earlier, and she had been three drinks soberer, Ginny had handed Hermione the keys to the mini cooper and Hermione had taken them. She left the bar, and then she circled in the parking lot looking for her car for about ten minutes, when she finally found it she sat in her car and said to herself,

"Why am I so stupid?" Guilt sweeps over her. She shoves the keys into the car and guns the engine and booms out of the parking lot, she turn on her music, she blasts it; her cute is what we aim for CD. The music flooded her vision, it pulsed in her blood, the next thing she noticed was there was something in front of the car, and she swerves out of the way to make sure she didn't hit it.

The next thing she realized was she was jutting past trees and her head was jerking back and forth, blinding her vision she sees nothing till her head lashes forward and she realizes she's hit the tree in front of her, she groans in pain as the airbag hits her finally from the impact. She closes her eyes. She had to get out of the car, but she was too tired. She closes her eyes, the darkness was welcoming and the sleep didn't come as quickly, but it was alright.

Author's Note: Second time I had to write that, I hope it's just as long, it didn't take me as long though but it seemed like I had most of what I originally had I wish you could've seen what I did originally have though it was good. Well to my belief. I hope you didn't hate it. I really do I really hope you enjoyed it a lot. And like yeah so there's chapter three. Second time around, and I hope you liked it, so please give me your thoughts of it and I will try to post up another chapter since now I'm like a day behind or maybe a few hours I have to work twice as hard. : whatever that's alright. Keep Tuned In. give me your reviewer's best. ;). And my comment isn't as long as it was originally so you all must like that part well you didn't see my first comment, it was really long but it was worth it. :)! Anyway I'm so mad at myself for messing up the save too, I had 11 pages and I was just going to do the spell check when I clicked save and I meant no as it no not yet, but I forgot that that's what cancels' for. So I clicked 'No' then screamed silently, since everyone was asleep it was 1 am. And I was like noooooooo! Because like there goes my 11 pages by my brain dead ness from being 1 am in the morning my hands had been so tired as my eyes and brain, so I went up stairs in defeat. All that hard work had been destroyed. Anyway. I'm done complaining. Okay so this chapter hates me it froze on me after I finished it the second time and almost deleted itself again. I swear it's jinxed anyway. I was trying to do spell check again. And it was like o HELL NO I DON'T LIKE YOU. FREEZES ;( god it hates me. . I'm really done now.

Each Chapter has been a Song if Your Interested to Know what songs:

Graduation Day – Head Automatica

New York Girls – Morningwood ( I adore them)

Fourth drink Instinct – Cute is what We aim For (I effing love them.) !

If you want to directly talk to me try by contacting me through looking in my profile for Always Up For a Conversation.


	4. Are You Ready?

Author's Note: Same day, New Chapter, haha. Anyway hope you enjoy it this might be a bit harder to right, I'll get writers block soon. I know I will I always do. Anyway. (shortest author's note so far eh?)

Disclaimer: true ideas. Basic thoughts. Other than that Thank J.K Rowling.

Rating: 'T' For Teen/ PG-13

Pairing: You'll have to read to find out. :)!

Genre: Comedy/Angst/Romance

In the Previous Chapter:

The music flooded her vision, it pulsed in her blood, the next thing she noticed was there was something in front of the car, and she swerves out of the way to make sure she didn't hit it.

The next thing she realized was she was jutting past trees and her head was jerking back and forth, blinding her vision she sees nothing till her head lashes forward and she realizes she's hit the tree in front of her, she groans in pain as the airbag hits her finally from the impact. She closes her eyes. She had to get out of the car, but she was too tired. She closes her eyes, the darkness was welcoming and the sleep didn't come as quickly, but it was alright.

Chapter Four: Are You Ready?

Hermione opened her eyes and cringed. Maybe that wasn't the best idea, she looks around her, the woods, what happened last night, she thinks to herself as she opens the car door and it hits another tree. She pulls her left leg out of the car and shivers as the cold air tingles up her leg. Her right leg wasn't any better then the left, she steps out of her car finally then pulls her purse out with her. Her cell phone battery was dead. Great she moans as she looks around her. Trees, that was about it. She couldn't quite remember how she got there. Maybe if I send some sparks up then someone can save me, she says rummaging in her purse, Where was her wand? Just great I mean no wand, no cell phone and no car. She kicks the car door shut and steps back and looks at her car, poor car, she shakes her head and looks at it, crushed into a huge tree, just what she needed. Her parent's could afford to buy her a new one at least. She starts walking, but closes her eyes every time her right foot would hit the ground, damn it, she curses and she leans up against a tree not too far from the first twenty past her car. She groans and looks down the other path. All she could see were trees. Nothing had seemed a bit simpler than that. She walked for what felt like days, she had no idea where she was going until she finally hit road. It had been the path she hit in the beginning. She starts running, she realized where she was, she starts walking back to the complex until she reached her house, and she sighed happily. Finally, she was home.

Hermione knocked on the door and Ginny opened it, "Oh My God Hermione, You're Okay" she says throwing her arms around her and looks over to Harry whom was watching the TV. She nods and walks over to Madison, "What happened to you last night," Madison says shifting her gaze from the foosball game to Hermione back to the foosball she was having with Justin, she looks at Hermione a bit weirdly and says, "I don't know, I was driving and then something ran in front of my car and I just swerved out of the road to avoid it. I don't remember much after that" She replies walking away with a confused look across her face. Her mind wonders as she goes up the stairs, what had happened. Madison watches her walk up the stairs, and then gives her brother a concerned look.

Hermione walks upstairs and knocks on Blaise's door, he opens it and looks at her with a bit anger. "What?" "Blaise, please can we talk?" "About what?" he says walking back into the room, "You know what about, Blaise, About Last Night." "Oh, right of course. So what about it?" he says sitting down on the bed looking up at her. She cautiously goes over to him and sits next to him on the bed, "Blaise, I really don't know what to say, I don't know if you'll accept sorry, and I know that's not enough, but last night god I was so foolish." She says shaking her head as she

Puts her hands to her face and silently cries. He doesn't know whether he should forgive her or not. 

She gazes at him, his back to her. She silently begged that he'd understand. Her life had changed so much last two years before she had went back to school and she had to throw it all away. She never told a soul. She knew they wouldn't really believe her, the innocent know-it-all bookworm turning into the hardcore party girl, impossible. She decides she couldn't wait any longer, patience quickly failed for her suddenly. She extends her arm out to him and touches his back, he flinches, but she leaves her hand there all the same. "Blaise…" she says moving her hand down his back. She goes to speak again, but he turns around abruptly, looking into her eyes he says " nothing in this world makes me more happier than you have, last night… the girl I feel in love with disappeared and was replaced with this complete stranger who makes out with other complete strangers." He says calmly waiting for her reaction, she looks to the door and once again Blaise's back was to her. "He wasn't a stranger." She says finally.

"Who was he then." He says getting up from the bed and goes over to the window. "He was my ex-boyfriend." She manages to say in barely an audible whisper. "Obviously, and I supposedly being your boyfriend was to watch my girlfriend nearly screw a stranger in the middle of a dance floor, but hey! It's just her ex-boyfriend, no worries mate. " He snaps glaring out the window. "Blaise…" she says going over to him, she goes to touch him again, but when she places her hand on his shoulder he goes stiff and pulls away. "No Hermione, I don't do this, get answers after something happens that I really wouldn't want to witness. I want to know now." He says staring down at her, his gaze felt like it was scorching her, she backs away turns around and stands still for a moment. "If you're not going to tell me, then get out. If you are then say so now."

She walked out of the room without another word.

Blaise never expected she'd really leave the room. The day dragged on slowly, he barely even looked her way. He could feel her eyes boring into his head silently pleading for him to look at her, but she gave him his answer, so she got hers. "Blaise, Man what's up with you?" Draco says plopping down next to him on the sofa. "Nothing." He says coldly, Draco eyes him suspiciously. "Do we need to have one of those talks," he says in this motherly tone to get Blaise to laugh, but no laughter came. "No, I'm fine." Bullshit. Drake gets up and looks at Hermione as she sits in the recliner near the TV. "It's her fault, isn't it." Sitting back down again, looking at his best friend. Blaise sits there, cold and broken, barely nods, but gets up and goes back upstairs and slams the door. Draco shakes his head, Hermione stares at him, he looks her dead in the eye and the moment had passed. "Good going, Granger." He says coldly and gets up and walks upstairs to his best friend. He knocks, Blaise grunts which seemed to be a good enough answer for Draco because he walks in the room and sits up on the dresser.

"You talk to her?" he says knowing Blaise wasn't going to be the conversation starter.

"Yeah, she came up this morning." He says finally. Draco looks at him. "So, what happened." Trying to urge Blaise to keep talking.

"She said it was her ex-boyfriend, I mean Drake, you saw her last night. She… she wasn't Hermione. She was like some girl we'd see when we went to clubs that made out with anyone, without question. It was disgusting," he says bitterly.

"Did she say sorry?"

"Yeah, but I don't know, I said to her to either tell me what's going on, if there were anymore surprises like last night, or get out, she didn't seem to happy with saying much she just left the room."

"Well maybe she doesn't think you should know, I mean that last night, I really wouldn't want to hear that it would happen again would you?"

"Well not really."

"Do you still love her?"

"Of Course I Do."

"So why didn't you forgive her,"

"I couldn't, I just wouldn't believe myself if I had either."

"I suggest we should keep an eye on her."

"Yeah I suppose we should."

Madison knocks on the door with Justin behind her, Drake gets up and opens it and peers out, "Oh" he mumbles and walks back in the room over to the dresser and Blaise motions them to come in and shut the door behind them. Blaise looks at Madison who gazed intently back at him then says, "You know what happened last night?" he replied coldly "She went home with him last night, right?" and glares slightly. Madison's eyes slightly go wide and she shakes her head and whispers, "she almost got killed last night, that's' what happened." Blaise looks at her and motions her to continue, "She told me she was driving home, and she swerved out of the road to miss hitting something and ended up well, I don't know what ended up happening, but I mean you saw the state she was in when she got home," Blaise flinched, he hadn't truly noticed the state she had been in, he was too busy being furious with her.

"She almost killed herself," Madison repeats over again and again mumbling, then shuddered. "Why didn't someone else drive?" Blaise says finally, "We all left before her." "Oh," "Yeah, I regret that now, I should've known better than to leave her there, I should've taken the keys from Ginny and stayed with her." Madison says slightly scolding herself. "She could've DIED!" she says bursting into tears and slides down against the bathroom door, shaking in her sorrow, her brother puts his arm around her and coos her gently. "it's alright mad, she didn't die, remember how she was last summer when she came to our house, the parties, coming back late night drunk strangers dropping her off, them leaving her in the middle of the road for her to climb her way up the stairs and banging on the door, nearly waking the neighbors." Madison nodded with her head leaning up

Against his shoulder, her tears had stopped. Blaise never knew she was like that. He stood up and walked past them and left the room, it was all too much.

Hermione watched Blaise leave the house, she didn't try to stop him, she didn't know how. She heard them talking, no matter how low their voices were she heard them clearly. Am I really like that? She thought to herself as the colors of the television lit up her face in the darkness. She goes into the kitchen and walks out the back door. She crosses her yard and walks through the yards of other people till she was standing in front of the path to Laney's house. She jogs up the stairs skipping two at a time. She rings the doorbell and soon voices had come screaming from the upstairs part of the house. "Yeah, Yeah I HEAR YOU. DAD ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR, I'm on the phone." The door slammed. Hermione cautiously rang the doorbell once more. " Halle, answer the door, I'm doing work." "George I can't answer the door I'm cleaning the dishes you won't offer to help me with," she snaps back. " Laney Marie Jones you get off that phone this instant and answer that door!" his voice booms across the house. The door that was once slammed shut is swung open and foot steps are heard stamping down the steps. "I HEARD YOU DAD. I HEARD YOU, and SO DID STEVEN. HE HEARD YOU TOO, AND NOW I BET HE'LL NEVER CALL ME BACK!" she screams as she comes closer to the door, her father says calmly, good. She screams in a fit of rage then swings the front door open and almost smacked right into Hermione, "Oh Lynne, It's LYNNE DAD!" she screams back into the house and closes the front door whilst Mr. Jones said Hello.

They sat on the swings at the playground, Hermione forgot how much she loved this playground. She got her first kiss here, back when she had been 12, a boy she'd met earlier in the summer had her first boyfriend, but he was moving. He kissed her goodbye the last day he was there. She sighed as she swung and closed her eyes. This place was filled with her memories. "Lynne, what did you want to talk about." Laney says looking at her friend patiently. Hermione opens her eyes and suddenly remembered, remembering so quickly had made her want to vomit. " You were at the club last night, You've been partying with me since we could get into the clubs, what am I like then?" she says, slightly flinching afraid of what she might hear, "Well Lynne, you're something, I mean me and Stephanie we usually just bring you to our house after the parties, your parents I'm afraid they'd flip at us, say it was our fault, but our parents' are both asleep by then. I mean I remember this one time, Stephanie and you got into a fight in the club, and she left you there, you got this guy to take you home, but instead of coming home you came to my house. You nearly woke up my parents banging on the door and screaming on the top of your lungs 'I Believe I Can Fly.' If I hadn't been watching movies, I might've never heard you fast enough to come running down the stairs," Hermione looks at Laney in disbelief then finally says, "I'm just horrible." Laney shakes her head, " No your not, You're a Party Girl. And you Party hard." "but, none of you get like that," "Well, I just thought you were always like that, back home when you went to school, you never really told me about your school. Stephanie seemed to know a lot though, but she never mentioned it to me, she'd switch subjects if I ever asked questions." Laney says tugging at the hole in her jeans. "Its just something you wouldn't understand," Hermione says, "there's so much you wouldn't understand."

"Fine." Laney says finally digging her feet into the ground to stop the swing. "So what happened last night with Derek? I Mean everyone, saw that kiss," she glances at Hermione and kicks up from the ground to start the swing up again. "God, please don't remind me, he kissed me, god Laney, it sparked me up like a firecracker, but Blaise he's my boyfriend. And now he wants to know everything about my past here." "So did you tell him?" "Well, No." "Why not, I mean, it's a juicy past Lynne." "That's exactly why, too juicy. I'd probably drown him in the juiciness of the details. I mean like I want to start over, and bringing my past into his life won't exactly be fresh start." "Well if you want to forget your past, last night wasn't a good start and if he wants to know, and you don't tell him, then maybe you don't really want to have a fresh start" " I do though." "But you don't trust him enough to tell him what he deserves to know,"

"I'm not ready to tell him though."

"When will you be?"

Author's Note: I'm finished, I don't really like it that much. It's alright with me if its' alright with you though. So I'll start writing chapter 5 when I finally post this: k comment and please don't hate me. ;


	5. Chasing Cars

Author's Note: So I'm back to writing a new chapter, I've had a slight break, because of going away from a computer happens often in my life this summer. But I'm back and I'm writing chapter five. I hope by now people have even read it. I mean I hope they don't not read it again once I post up more chapters that would be sad but like I don't know what exactly I'm looking for but I'm looking tell you that much. Can't ask for much just read and review. But I haven't even had any reviews, which is slightly depressing, but then again I shall not wallow in my sorrows I shall write a new chapter instead! So you know the drill.

Disclaimer: must you shove in my face that J.K. Rowling owns everything possible.

Rating: 'T' For Teen/ PG-13

Pairing: You'll have to read to find out. :)!

Genre: Comedy/Angst/Romance

In the Previous Chapter:

"Fine." Laney says finally digging her feet into the ground to stop the swing. "So what happened last night with Derek? I Mean everyone, saw that kiss," she glances at Hermione and kicks up from the ground to start the swing up again. "God, please don't remind me, he kissed me, god Laney, it sparked me up like a firecracker, but Blaise he's my boyfriend. And now he wants to know everything about my past here." "So did you tell him?" "Well, No." "Why not, I mean, it's a juicy past Lynne." "That's exactly why, too juicy. I'd probably drown him in the juiciness of the details. I mean like I want to start over, and bringing my past into his life won't exactly be fresh start." "Well if you want to forget your past, last night wasn't a good start and if he wants to know, and you don't tell him, then maybe you don't really want to have a fresh start" "I do though." "But you don't trust him enough to tell him what he deserves to know,"

"I'm not ready to tell him though."

"When will you be?"

Chapter Five: Chasing Cars

Blaise hadn't really been in this town for very long and that didn't really help him when he wanted to leave the house. He left over 2 hours ago and only to walk around the town staring at the buildings, waiting for something amazing to happen. He needed to be alone, you'd assume yet there was something more holding him down, as he looked in the store windows, watching people smiling at each other, laughing.

He wasn't sure what to do with himself, he knew how he felt about Hermione, but he didn't know if he really could forgive her. She never seemed to be like how she was last night and then Madison's words repeated in his head, maybe he should break up with her, he thought at one point, that thought slightly ached his heart. He had become her friend since the beginning of the 7th Year, when her cousins' arrived in Hogwarts. He had been in love with her for much longer though, he knew Draco had loved her also, but he knew Drake would never admit that. Hermione shared the feeling with him anyway; she loved him back, as far as he knew and hoped. Yet last night was festering in his brain, and he wished he could just erase the memory, but in the darkness of it all he knew that he couldn't.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

He needed Hermione, he knew that. He loved her, and still did. Hermione wasn't just a passing fad. She was too real; she made him open his eyes to see that he couldn't underestimate her. He'd truly regret it. He needed to tell her he forgave her, but how? Did she think that he didn't love her anymore? That it was over? He didn't think it was even possible for him to stop loving her, he just knew that he did. And even that sometimes pained him.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

Hermione stared up at the sky as the sun was slowly passing over the hills. She watched in silence and Laney left her side, she never realized how much Blaise made her happy. She'd forgotten everything that had happened the past summer, ever since he became a part of her life. Since the first day he became the head boy to the day he asked her out, to the party, to the necklace, she touches the chain of the necklace and holds the charm in the palm of her hand, "I love you." she whispers into the wind as the sky became darker. The stars began to shimmer brightly as she swung in the air on the swing. The air blew her hair in front of her face, she needed to think about it all, she wanted to tell him everything, but first she'd start with "I love you." that was the only thing she could think of starting with. And right now it seemed like a good stat to her, she leaps and flies off the swing and into the sand. She runs out of the playground and runs past houses that have never changed, but each time she passes it's never quite same.

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Blaise walked up the stairs to the house as Hermione came running down the street, he froze in his tracks and spun to look at her coming up from behind. "Blaise, we need to talk," she manages to get out between each gasp for air. He nods and she leads him out into the backyard, they lay in the grass that seemed to tower over them. He gazes up at the stars and looks over to her, she eyes were searching the stars when she says "I love you," he leans over and grazes her cheek with his fingers, and whispers his reply in her ear, " I love you too," silence seemed so much easier, but it wouldn't last forever. Sadly nothing ever seemed to anyhow.

"Nothing is harder than telling you my past, Blaise." She says breaking the silence once more, she wished silently that he wouldn't ask her to continue, it seemed so much better when he could lie next to her and forget everything all together, it seemed so perfect, but she knew at one point he'd ask her again, " This year, you became a part of my life, and I forgot everything that kept me here, everything that kept me coming back had been forgotten, but then when we got into town yesterday, it came flooding back," he nods softly and she continues " my friends were like touch stones, and it all came flooding back, it all hit me like a school bus." He nods once more but said nothing, she wanted to scream, plead him to forgive her, to love her, as if it never happened. But it already had and there was no way to erase the past and it wasn't very healthy to run from it either, she learned out the hard way.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

"Hermione, I love you no matter what," he says calmly. She felt the warm tears passing down her cheeks, as he put his arm over her. She silently cried shaking gently and he seemed to be there when it stopped. He would stay, and as she feels asleep in his arms he'd lay there with her. The stars were the most peaceful thing to watch, and he was with the person he needed more than the air he breathed.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

He pulled her body into his arms as he stood up and walked back into the house. He brought her into his room and put her into his The Used Band T and put her in his bed and lay down next to her. He wished he could forget the things that have happened over the 7 years in Hogwarts, but he'd never trade anything for the moment he met her. The moment he met her and the moment they fell in love.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Hermione woke up the next morning, and she was in a bed. She thought to herself about the night before, falling asleep in Blaise's arms. She stretched out and sat up. The bathroom door was left open and the shower was running, "Blaise?" she says her voice slightly rose as she stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "Morning." He says from the bathroom, Hermione smiles and gets out of bed and looks at herself in the mirror hanging over the dresser. She was in one of Blaise's band shirts and her short-shorts; she could do nothing but smile.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

Blaise walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Hermione walks over to him and he puts his arms around her waist and holds her close to him. "Sleep well?" he whispers into her hair and inhales deeply. "Very," she says putting her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. He pulls back from the kiss and her eyes open as he stares down at her, they stood there, in front of the dresser of Blaise's room and Hermione looks into the mirror. She looks at the boy with wet hair hugging a girl in a t-shirt around the waist, they seemed so happy and so perfect together, and she smiled.

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

Life seemed to work much better when the easiest thing to do was, smile. She couldn't find the words to ruin a moment like that and neither could he, but it was alright anyhow it was too perfect for words.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Author's Note: I Know it was short, so I don't know if anyone has read anything I've written and I hope that someone has and if so why haven't they commented, oh well what more can I ask for not enough I suppose, I'm just writing this chapter and maybe chapter six here maybe I'll set it all up the last day I'm here in Ireland. It's been a really amazing summer, and then when I get home in the states I'm going up to Canada for a week I believe so this summer is the longest journey I've ever had but then again when I'm writing everything is a journey. I'll probably right a one shot or few whilst I'm in Canada like I did the last time (dirty little secret) it'll probably be a song fiction like this chapter was, the song is btw, chasing cars – snow patrol and yeah it's a good song. You should listen to it. And last chapter was Are You Ready – Three Days Grace, I'm beginning to think I'm getting sloppy with writing stories and maybe I should go back to writing one shots they seem easier.

And they seem to find me easier then these thoughts I'm racking together to make this story, writer's block won't get me this time I'm going to finish this story! I swear on the gravel in my shoes I will finish this story. :

Lovely lovers. Send me your thoughts.


End file.
